gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heroine of the Battlefield
|image=Gw-ep29-heroine-of-the-battlefield.jpg |english=The Heroine of the Battlefield |kanji=戦場のヒロイン |romaji=Senjou no Hiroin |episode=29 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=October 27, 1995 |english airdate=April 13, 2000 }} The Heroine of the Battlefield is the twenty-ninth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on October 27, 1995 and North America on April 13, 2000. Synopsis Relena Peacecraft talks to people from various countries about the benefits of pacifism. Many of the leaders agree with her, and the meeting ends quickly. Relena steps outside, and looks at the Virgo mobile suits surrounding the meeting hall. Meanwhile on the beach 2 OZ soldiers find the space shuttle that Quatre and Heero used to get to Earth. They also find 2 abandoned space suits. They contact the leader of the area, Count Townsend. Count Townsend thinks the Gundam pilots are more useful alive, and doesn't want to execute them. Heero plays with a pair of dogs on the beach, Quatre does as well. Later they talk to Count Townsend in a tent. Townsend says that headquarters will pick them up soon, he's glad that he doesn't have to execute them himself. Heero says they don't know what they'll do, but they won't go down without a fight. Meanwhile, in the air over the ocean, 2 OZ spacecrafts surround Sally Po, who is piloting a carrier containing Heero's Wing Gundam. She crashes the ship underwater, so it will be difficult for OZ to obtain. At a port, Noin watches as OZ soldiers escort Sally off their ship. She is held in a small room in a Romefeller Foundation building. Underwater, a group of Cancer Mobile suits approach the carrier. Suddenly, explosions ring out where Sally is being held. Noin breaks in through the window and asks Sally if she wants to join her. She agrees, and they escape in a pickup truck after Noin blasts some soldiers. Underwater the Cancers find the carrier and cut off the top of the craft in order to access the Gundam. In the truck, Sally tells Noin that she has found Gundam '01'. Noin says she can't tell Sally her name, or the country she's representing until after the mission. She is confident in the Gundam pilots, and thinks that they'll be able to defeat the Romefeller Foundation. Sally says the Gundam pilots are righteous people and modern heroes. Meanwhile, the Cancers obtain '01' and start hauling it out of the water. Heero heads into a tent at the area where they are being held. On the computer he finds that there are 2 plans on how to destroy the Gundams. One at the present location, and another where he left his Gundam. Quatre mentions the Sanc Kingdom, which is also looking for them. Quatre heads outside and pets the dogs; Heero says they must leave. They steal an OZ plane and take off. In a nearby OZ ship the soldiers detect the aircraft they are on. They contact Count Townsend, who is given a note by one of his troops. It's from the Gundam Pilots, they thank Townsend and say they refuse to run from OZ because they'll just end up fighting again. Heero and Quatre fire at the ship and jump off the plane. Heero overtakes some OZ soldiers and makes it to the Mobile Suit dock, where he steals a Leo. Underwater, Sally and Noin attack the Cancers in 2 Pisces Mobile Suits. Wing Gundam is brought into one of the OZ submarines, but Sally heads inside and destroys it from the inside. Meanwhile, Heero blows up the other OZ ships in his Leo while Quatre takes over the control room. Later, the OZ soldiers sit in life boats while Heero and Quatre stand on the boat. Quatre and Heero wonder where they should go next. Underwater, Sally reports her success to Noin. Noin tells her her name, and is about to mention the Sanc Kingdom when Sally interrupts. She says it's unimportant; she knows that Noin is a righteous person as well. She heads to look for more Gundams. In the Sanc Kingdom, a yellow car drives up a mountain. It reaches a cliff where the leaders of various countries can be seen leaving. The driver gets out; she's a young woman around Relena's age with long blonde hair, blue eyes and strange black eyebrows. Pagan talks to Relena in her car as they head for the institution. He is worried about the new student, who is a blood relative of Duke Dermail. Relena says it will be alright, she thinks Romefeller is considering pacifism. They meet the new student in Relena's office, she introduces herself as Dorothy Catalonia. She says she is interested in the Sanc Kingdom, and what would happen if it was invaded. Dorothy says she loves wars and battles. Later, Pagan investigates Dorothy on his computer. He talks to Noin, who tells him to keep a close eye on her. Noin says they must protect Relena, even if it means acquiring weapons. She lands her boat in the area. Meanwhile, Dorothy watches as a group of jets fly by. She is desperate for a battle to start. Important Events *'Characters Introduced: 'Dorothy Catalonia Staff *'Script: 'Masashi Ikeda *'Unit Director: 'Takeshi Yoshimoto *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya